Fiber optic cables are used for providing telecommunication services to business and residential locations. Some fiber optic cables are required to meet particular standards for outdoor installation. More particularly, for underground cable installation within a duct, both the cable and the duct must be tested by a certified independent test lab before being approved for use.
Blow-in cable technology (or cable jetting) is the process of blowing a cable through a duct while simultaneously pushing the cable into the duct. For effective blow-in installation of small diameter cables in a microduct, the installed cable must meet particular requirements. Cable that is too soft may jam in the conduit, while cable that is too stiff will not be able to bend around corners. Thus, cables must be tested to ensure a certain range of bending force and kink resistance for effective blow-in installation.